Heartbreak
by Horselover1111
Summary: When Gibbs is seruoisly injured, how will his team function? How will Gibbs be when he wakes up?


"Hey DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled at the fellow agent. "I'm going home, have those profiles on my desk by 0700." Tony nodded quickly going back to his computer as his boss left. Gibbs took the elevator down to his friend's lab to say good bye. Quickly exiting he walked through the doors silently to see if he could scare Abby. Quietly coming up behind her he grabbed her shoulders. Surprisingly Abby quickly turned around smiling at Gibbs. "I knew it was you Gibbs!" She said. Gibbs smiled and quickly told her good bye as he exited. He never was one to linger long. As he drove home he began thinking of Ari the man he was so desperate to catch before he got another one of his agents. Already two agents from NCIS were dead because of the man and one of them was from his own team. Agent Todd was a hell of a woman and now she lay in a coffin buried 6 feet under. He flashed back to the day that he met Ziva, a liaison officer from Mossod. She was Ari's half brother and now she was joining with the team to eliminate him. Now a showdown with Ari was on the horizon and he could feel it.

Throwing his keys on the counter he made his way to the basement where his precious work awaited him. The boat that he had named after his daughter was nearing completion. So he grabbed a cup of coffee and began the tenuous work of finishing it. Gibbs was a tall man maybe 6'2, 180 pounds and a former marine. He thought back to his sniper days, running through the jungles of Vietnam. Those days were clear as daylight to him but he mostly wished that the days of war were not. Shortly after he had entered Desert Storm he received a message that both his wife and his young daughter had been murdered by a ruthless drug lord after his wife had witnessed him killing a marine. Now Gibbs sat in a silent remembrance of them both, he missed them terribly but there was nothing he could do now. He slowly drifted of as the warm basement lulled him to sleep.

Suddenly he was abruptly awoken as the large dark form of a man entered the basement. Reaching out for his gun he was stopped as the man spoke. "Hello Agent Gibbs I hope I have not disturbed your sleep." The man's voice was all too familiar. "Why are you here Ari giving up already I mean I can see why your family has turned against you, Mossod no longer needs you, and you've been marked a trader by your own country," Gibbs replied through clenched teeth. Ari smiled in the darkness sensing Gibbs hatred. "I never give up Agent Gibbs, I'm here to fix my problem of you," he said, "you see you have become quiet a menace to my operation so I can no longer allow you to live." Gibbs heard a small squeak behind Ari, wondering what was there he looked around Ari's body. Shock was the first thing that registered to him as Ari pulled a women out from behind him. It was Abby. So Gibbs threw his gun to Ari not wanting Abby to get hurt in the standoff.

"Let her go Ari she has done nothing to you it's me you want!" Gibbs yelled. Ari smiled and pointed the gun at Abby a sign for Gibbs to move no farther. "You are correct Gibbs it's you I want dead not your lab rat, but she will sacrifice her life for yours or at least that's what she told me," Ari replied. He suddenly realized that Ari was going to shoot Abby. But suddenly Ari seemed to change his mind throwing Abby to the ground he began to back away. He reached in his pocket and slid a clip of bullets to Gibbs. Slowly picking them up he faced Ari. "To your right your sidearm lays in the drawer take it out and load it." Ari instructed. Gibbs obeyed and quickly had the sidearm loaded. With his back to Ari he asked, "What now?" Ari smiled. "I know you have wanted to take a shot at me since we first met. I remember you bragging about your aim to me so let's see it Agent Gibbs." Gibbs swallowed testing the shot to see if it was possible. Suddenly his phone rang, he looked it was DiNozzo. "Answer it but lay claim to what you say or the Girl dies," Ari said. Gibbs answered, "Yeah, DiNozzo I'm not coming to work today, im not feeling well must have been that fish we had for lunch yesterday," thinking fast as he said good bye and hung up with DiNozzo if there were any possibility of Abby making it out alive.

DiNozzo hung up his cell phone as thoughts began running through his head his boss never call's off from work. Thinking fast he called over McGee and Ziva. "I just got of the phone with Gibbs he says he's not coming in to work today because he's not feeling good from the fish we had at lunch yesterday." Tony said. "But we had burgers yesterday?" McGee pointed out. Ziva nodded in agreement, "Something must be wrong I think we should go over there and check on him." The rest of the team nodded in agreement, grabbing their gear. "Where are you three of you off to in such a hurry?" The director of NCIS stood looking at them over the banister. "We think Gibbs might be in trouble ma'am and we are heading over to his house to check on him." Tony replied to the tall red-headed women standing above him. "Not without me your not," She replied, hurrying down the stairs and rushed to the elevator with the other three. Hopping into Tony's car they sped of into the night.

"Come now Gibbs please test your skills on me I know you want to," Ari said softly. Gibbs strained his ears in the dark trying to judge the distance between himself and Ari. "Why?" he replied. Ari smiled, "why not?" Suddenly Gibbs spun around and shot off two rounds at Ari, but Ari was ready as soon as Gibbs had turned he had also sent of two rounds from the pistol. Gibbs felt the hot metal bullets rip through his body as he fell to the floor. Pain shot through his chest and shoulder as blood began to poor from the wounds he grunted in pain as he drug himself to where Abby was. Quickly untying her he rolled over on to his back trying to control the massive amounts of pain now shooting through his body. Abby reached for his phone quickly calling Tony. "Tony you have to get to Gibbs house he's hurt call an ambulance hurry and get here!" Ari flew to his feet and sprinted out the door into the night hoping to get away from the advancing team.

Tony sped into Gibbs driveway, jumping from the car the team rushed into Gibbs house, guns drawn they searched the house. Tony and McGee ran to the middle floor rooms, Ziva ran upstairs, and Jenny, NCIS director ran to the basement. She knew Gibbs spent most of his free time in the basement. She ran over to where Abby's tearstained face was. Abby barely managed to gasp out the story. "I was in my lab finishing up for the day when Ari came in and grabbed me. He drove me to Gibbs house and we came in and he drug me to his basement. I saw Gibbs sleeping over on the floor and Ari woke him up and they exchanged words and then Ari told Gibbs to shoot him and then Tony called and then Gibbs turned around and shot twice at Ari hitting him and Ari shot back and he hit Gibbs!" She pointed to where a still form lay stretched out on the basement floor. Jenny instantly knew it was Gibbs she screamed up for them to call an ambulance as she applied pressure to the rapidly bleeding wounds. His face was white and he was unconscious. The rest of the team arrived within seconds with Tony calling for an ambulance. Jenny knew that if they did not arrive quickly that Gibbs would bleed to death. Handing over the shoulder wound, to Ziva to put pressure on, she concentrated on trying to stop the bleeding.

Sirens broke Jenny's concentration as McGee rushed two paramedics down the steps to where Gibbs lay. Quickly laying his still form onto the stretcher they rushed him out to the waiting ambulance. Jenny hopped inside instructing the rest of the team to get to the hospital. The medics quickly gave him oxygen and radioed to the hospital. The ambulance arrived at the hospital in minutes and Gibbs was rushed inside the double doors where his fight to live began. A tall man in a white coat rushed into the ER room quickly yelling out instructions. Jenny watched as they administered a chest tube and watched the tube become almost instantly red. The doctor looked worried as the tube sucked out more and more blood. Calling for an X-Ray, Jenny saw a short man rush in to the room. Her first reaction would have been to tackle him but she knew it could only be one person, Dr. Donald Mallard. AKA Ducky, was a trained ME but he was still a doctor. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her from the room over to a cushioned chair.

It wasn't even five minutes before Gibbs still form was rushed from the room into the elevator by doctors and nurses, closely followed by Ducky. Jenny flew to Ducky side barely managing to make it into the elevator. She tried to read the ME's face as they were thrust upward. He swallowed and turned to look into her eyes. She broke as she read his espression.


End file.
